


You Turned Me On (I'm a Radio)

by ridgeline



Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, At Some Point I was Staring at the WIP and Thought: Dude This is One Twist Fucked Relationship, Dirty Bad No Good, Dubious Morality, Forced Orgasm, Insults, M/M, Minor Violence, One Night Stands, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: 罗契和伊欧菲斯的超赞的、完全没有出任何岔子的、一点问题都没有的第一次约炮。
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Series: Capitalism Makes People Weird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

罗契看着镜子。

他已经在男厕所里面呆了二十分钟了。因为时间已经接近八点，整栋办公楼里面只有他和清洁工，所以不用担心有人闯进来。

不过，即使真的有人跑进来，多半也只会认为他是在盯着镜子发呆。

罗契叹了口气，又解开一颗衬衫扣子，调整了一下领口的角度——他瞥了一眼镜子里面自己的样子， _胸膛是不是露太多了？会不会太刻意了？_

他摇了摇头，又把扣子扣了回去。

罗契皱起眉头，用指关节刮蹭才剃干净的下巴，琢磨自己的黑眼圈是不是太明显了。

总的来说，他看起来就像是个过度工作的中年男人，渴望着在周五的晚上找点乐趣。 

“你看起来棒极了，先生，”有人在他背后说。

“谢谢你，佐科夫，我看起来糟透了，”罗契回答，他瞥了一眼面前放着的护肤霜、须后水和剃须刀，还有洗手池里面星星点灯的胡渣，“还没下班？我等下会自己收拾洗手台。”

他侧过身，让清洁工走进厕所。

“快了，把东西收拾好就可以打卡了，”佐科夫说，“今晚有约会？”

“没有，”罗契说，摇了摇头，“我不能确定。”

目的是打炮的Tinder配对怎么也不能算是约会，他思忖。

“那祝你好运，部长，”佐科夫说，关上了储物间的门，“毕竟今天是周五。”

“衬衫解开两颗就可以了，否则有点刻意。”他补充，笑了起来。

再一次地，罗契摇了摇头。

佐科夫离开之后，罗契花了十分钟收拾洗手台。最后一次，他看向镜子，下定了决心，从手提包里面拿出了一个小瓶，在手腕和脖子上喷了点香水。他等了一会儿，让自己适应身上的陌生气味。

“我要上了。”他自言自语。

星期五的维吉玛人满为患，到处都在堵车。罗契的配对和他约在一个小时后见面，所以就算被困在车流里面，罗契也不是很着急。不过他坐在车里，感觉到自己依然缓慢地紧张了起来——他对这一套明显已经生疏，上一次约会（ _不是约会，不是约会_ ）已经是差不多半年之前的事情了。

不过最坏的结果，也不过就是对方看他不顺眼，而他独自在旅馆房间里面过一晚，罗契想。他可以看看电视，也许吃一盒冰淇淋，搭配啤酒。

也不坏。

罗契在便利店停了一下，买了安全套和润滑油，还有一盒冰淇淋。

_是不是应该买束花？还是说买盒巧克力？一瓶伏特加？_ 在旅馆前台登记的时候，罗契提着一大包东西，默默地想着，依然有点紧张。

_算了。_

然后，他的配对迟到了整整三十分钟。

罗契先进了房间，把毛巾和浴袍拿出来。他洗了澡，然后开始等待——等了很久。一开始他以为是因为堵车，但是在发了两条消息而且都石沉大海之后，他猜对方可能在地铁上。又过了十五分钟和一条措辞谨慎的信息之后，罗契判断自己被放鸽子了。 _倒也不意外，星期五晚上，选择太多了。_

缓慢地，他在床上躺下，双手交叠在腹部上，思考现在再重新找一个配对会不会太迟了。

就在这个时候，有一个脚步声在房间外面停下。有人敲了门。

“罗契？”一个沙哑的声音在门外问道。

罗契迅速从床上爬下来，抚平衬衫，然后开了门。

“伊欧菲斯？”他问道。

“是我，”门外的人走了进来，他转过头，瞥了罗契一眼，“哇，你看起来比我想的还要老。”

罗契眯起眼睛。

“你迟到了。”他说，冷漠地。

“城里这会儿到处都在堵车，”伊欧菲斯说，他个子很高——比罗契还要高一点。他弯下腰，十分随意地脱下靴子，“要搭车过来可不容易。”

罗契下意识地把拖鞋递给了伊欧菲斯。伊欧菲斯抬起头，看向罗契。

和Tinder用户相片上一样，伊欧菲斯看起来很年轻，而且长着一张相当漂亮的脸——除了右脸上那条巨大的伤疤。

伊欧菲斯是独眼。

罗契瞪着他。

“谢谢，”伊欧菲斯从罗契手里接过拖鞋，不过没有进屋。他只是看着罗契，脸上带着一个挑衅意味十足的讥诮表情。

“你和相片上不一样。”罗契说。

“你也不一样。”伊欧菲斯说，回避了问题。

_我可没有举着一只猫来遮住脸上的疤，_ 罗契想，摇了摇头。

“我不经常约会，”他说，“我不太知道应该要看起来怎么样。”

“也许不要喷那么多香水，”伊欧菲斯说，“你下巴上有块地方没剃到。”

他换上拖鞋，走进了房间。

不知道为什么，罗契感觉自己像是通过了某种考验。

他举起手，在嗅手腕之前停了下来，摇了摇头，关上了房门。

在罗契前面，伊欧菲斯晃悠进了客厅，径直走向迷你冰箱，拿了一罐啤酒出来。他喝了一口，看了一眼电视，然后回过头，看向罗契。

“好了，我不喜欢拖泥带水，”他说，“你想在上面还是下面？”

罗契思考一下。

“上面，”他说，“不过我两边都行。”

“那我先去洗澡。”伊欧菲斯说。他瞥了一眼罗契的打扮，又露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“我看你已经洗好澡了。”

才刚刚过去了五分钟，罗契就已经确定自己不怎么喜欢伊欧菲斯。

“有备无患。”他回答。

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩。他把啤酒罐放到迷你冰箱上面。

“真饥渴。”他说。

罗契眯起眼睛，十分确定自己不喜欢他。

伊欧菲斯没有再发表什么 _聪明的_ 评论，径直去了浴室。在他洗澡的时候，罗契检查了一下手机信息，然后试着回忆警务通报的已知帮派份子里面有没有符合伊欧菲斯的外形的——除开独眼，那道疤也太显眼了，非常有特征。如果他真的是个定过罪的嫌疑人，应该会有对应的绰号。

伊欧菲斯这个名字显然是个假名，可能是某种外号。

罗契思索了好一会儿，一无所获。他判断最有可能应该是轻罪或者没有成立。

不过，他其实不是很在乎。

罗契打开迷你吧，拿了一罐啤酒。

伊欧菲斯花了差不多一个小时才洗完，然后走出浴室，一丝不挂。罗契坐在床上，打量了一下——伊欧菲斯果然很高，他的身体瘦长，几乎可以说是病态地瘦削，但是和过着不稳定的生活的人一样，有一点小肚子。伊欧菲斯无视他的目光，只是自顾自地用毛巾擦头发，他洗得泛红的皮肤上满是陈旧的疤痕，一个巨大的绿色树木纹身爬满了他的肩膀。

_没有可见的针孔，没有帮派纹身。_

“喏，我准备好了，”伊欧菲斯说，又拿起之前喝了一半的啤酒罐，抿了一口，“不过我事先得说清楚，如果你要我在床上叫 _爹_ ，我得收钱。”

“啥，”罗契说，抗拒地。

“你看着像是那种类型，”伊欧菲斯说。

罗契板起了脸。

“你是男妓？”他说。

“啥？我不是，”伊欧菲斯说，皱起眉头。

“你刚刚才说了要收钱。”罗契说。

“我是说——那是额外服务，”伊欧菲斯说，一幅理所当然的样子，“因为只有你爽，我又爽不到，当然要收钱。”

罗契的眉头紧皱。

“随便吧，不过还有一件事我得说清楚，”伊欧菲斯说，径直走了过来，“我不会帮你含的，谁知道你干不干净？你得自己搞定。”

“另外我挑你是因为看了你的资料—— _喜欢粗暴点？_ 嗯？”他补充，“我希望你粗暴点，明白吗？”

罗契瞪着他。

“我希望你离开。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯眯起了眼睛。

“为什么？”他说，玩味地。

“你的行为太让人扫兴了，我还没饥渴到这种程度。”罗契说，冷漠地，“如果你只是想找根免费鸡巴，现在再找个配对还来得及。”

伊欧菲斯挑起了一侧眉毛，没有动弹的意思，缓慢地，他把双手抱到胸前，俯视罗契。

“这就是为什么你还买了盒冰淇淋？”伊欧菲斯说，“准备演一下‘难搞到手’的类型？

他用脚碰了碰罗契的拖鞋。

“滚出去。”罗契忍无可忍地说。

“行，”伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，他抹了一把下巴，“所以你是希望被人尊重的那种类型， _亲爱的。_ 我明白了。”

罗契抬起了眼。

在他能想出回答之前，伊欧菲斯就伸出了手来，抓住他歇息在两腿之间的阴茎。罗契张开了嘴，依然不知道应该说什么——伊欧菲斯无视他，只是自顾自地揉弄了两下，然后发出一声若有所思的哼声。他抓起罗契的浴袍下摆，盖在罗契的性器上面，开始缓慢而略带压迫地抚弄。一声喘息溢出罗契的喉咙，他吞了口唾沫，不自在地抓住伊欧菲斯的手腕，想阻止他。伊欧菲斯不悦地拍开他的手，继续隔着布料抚摸他半硬的性器，揉捏他的睾丸，拨弄敏感的皮肤。随着伊欧菲斯的动作，罗契控制不住地发出呻吟声。

伊欧菲斯把罗契推向床上，然后骑在他的身上，继续抚弄他的下身。罗契耸起一侧膝盖，感觉到伊欧菲斯坐在他的大腿上，正在朝他身上磨蹭。伊欧菲斯的嘴唇抚过罗契的脖子和下颚，然后吮吸他的耳垂。他脸上的疤痕组织擦过罗契的脸颊，留下刺痒的感觉。在伊欧菲斯灵巧的手指之间，罗契的下身已经完全充血，而且搞不明白这是怎么一回事。伊欧菲斯轻咬他的耳垂，牙齿刮过他的下颚。罗契举起手，横在他的眼睛上面，他深呼吸，闻到了伊欧菲斯身上的洗发露和廉价烈酒的气味，觉得头晕目眩。

“住手。”罗契说，喘息着。

“干吗？”伊欧菲斯耳语，“不爽吗？”

思考变得有点困难，不过罗契还是挣扎着抓住了一个念头。

“安全套。”他说。

伊欧菲斯松了手，笑了起来。

“好，安全套，”他说，声音里面带着嗜虐的玩味。

罗契喘着气，看着伊欧菲斯找到了安全套和润滑油，并且对品牌发表了一些评论，“你该不会是个有钱人吧？倒是看不出来。”他啧啧称奇，回到了床上，拆开了安全套上的塑料膜，拿出了一包。然后伊欧菲斯爬向罗契，像猫一样。他坐在罗契的旁边，慢条斯理地撕开了安全套的包装纸，然后拉直，套在罗契的阴茎上面。

“你总是这样吗？”罗契问道。

“怎么样？”伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，拿起润滑油。

“觉得自己很了不起。”罗契说。

伊欧菲斯的头偏向一边，然后又耸了耸肩。

“我不觉得，”他说，朝手上挤了一大摊润滑油，“不过你几乎是在要求我这么做， _折磨我，_ 在你脸上写着呢。”

伊欧菲斯不紧不慢地用手指扩张了自己，然后又骑到罗契身上，磨蹭他的性器，迟迟不让他进入。罗契咬着牙，恍惚之间，有种自己是在拙劣的色情电影里面的错觉。他的职业直觉一如既往地起了作用：就算伊欧菲斯是个陌生人，但这多半是他的性幻想，也是他常用的手段。厌烦、愤怒和性欲在他的胸膛里面弥漫，揭开了一层保存良好的保鲜膜。罗契的双手落在伊欧菲斯紧绷的腰上，等待了一下，然后抓住伊欧菲斯，径直把他推倒在床上，压制住他。

“搞啥？”伊欧菲斯说，回过头来瞪着他。

“你玩得很开心，现在轮到我了。”罗契说，按住他的头。

伊欧菲斯的独眼眨了眨眼，表情难以阅读。他不满地扭动了几下，但是没能把罗契从他身上甩下来。罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的后脑勺，耐心地把他的脸朝枕头里面摁。隔着枕头，伊欧菲斯支吾了几句，继续激烈地挣扎，又踢又打。罗契的胳膊横过伊欧菲斯的后颈，压在他身上。过了一会儿，伊欧菲斯安静了下来，背部随着呼吸急促地起伏。罗契赞许地摸了摸他的头发，然后低下头去，嘴贴到他的耳边。

“准备好了？”他说，“我希望你准备好了。”

伊欧菲斯喘着气，身体僵硬。怒意从他的身上渗了出来。

罗契无视他，依然压制着他，然后膝盖抵向伊欧菲斯的胯下，分开他的双腿。罗契把手伸下去，抚摸伊欧菲斯暴露出来的柔软阴囊，他抬起拇指，向上划去，抵住紧缩的入口，磨蹭湿滑的敏感皮肤，但是没有探进去。伊欧菲斯在罗契的身下发出不适的声音，不过没有反抗，“操，”他模糊地骂了一句。

“等会儿，耐心点，”罗契说，把拇指刺进他的穴口。

在紧绷的沉默之中，罗契不慌不忙地让手指滑进滑出。伊欧菲斯早先已经做好准备了，所以这更像是个表示。过了一会儿，他又加了一根手指进去，慢慢地曲起关节，让伊欧菲斯尝到压迫感。罗契缓慢地用手指抽送，他的指尖摸到的地方早已覆满了润滑油，滑腻而柔软，经过他的扩张，入口已经开始变得有些肿胀。伊欧菲斯的喉咙里面发出了轻微的、不适的声音，他应该相当恼火了。罗契最后抽插了一次，然后拔出了手指，听着脱离的时候发出的淫靡的水响。

“好了，”他说，站了起来，从床头柜上放着的纸盒里面扯了点纸，擦干净了手，“你可以走了。”

缓慢地，伊欧菲斯转过头来，瞪着罗契。他的脸上带着受到了羞辱的表情，独眼里面是灼灼的怒火。

“你耍我。”他说。

“我说了我等会儿会上你，但是我没有说我会用什么上你，”罗契说，“你的反应倒挺有意思，手指还不够吗？”

“妈的死条子。”伊欧菲斯唾道。

“我不是警察。”罗契说，“所以这就是你之前的行为的原因吗？以为你可以捉弄一个警察？”

伊欧菲斯没有回答。缓慢地，他翻了个白眼，但是没有坐起来，只是翻过身来，侧躺着，泛红的脸上露出一个嘲讽的表情。

“给我支烟。”他说。

罗契走到外套旁边，拿出烟盒和打火机，扔给了他。

伊欧菲斯点着了烟，抽了一口，吐出白色的烟雾，他把手臂伸到脑后，然后枕了上去。罗契习惯性地瞥了一眼桌子，摇了摇头，冰淇淋已经化了。他拿出手机看了一眼，他有了一个新的配对。罗契滑动看了一下对方的相片，是个挺可爱的女孩子，很年轻，养了一条狗。他猜她可能在城里做IT业的工作，住在租金保护的地段，想要一个轻松的约会。

他关掉了Tinder，然后走回床边，爬了上去，跪坐在伊欧菲斯的两腿之间。

“腿张开。”他说。

“啥？”伊欧菲斯说，又吐出一个烟圈，“所以阳痿男又想搞了？”

罗契无视他，只是把枕头抓过来，塞到伊欧菲斯的腰下面。伊欧菲斯斜着眼看他，但是没有阻拦他的动作。罗契又塞了一个枕头之后，抓住伊欧菲斯的脚踝，把他拉向自己。伊欧菲斯也许看起来很瘦削，但是身体依然很沉重——他比外表要结实。另外一个帮派份子的间接证据。罗契握住自己的勃起，然后慢慢地塞了进去。等龟头进去之后，罗契停了下来，就这么慢慢地移动身体，让敏感的地方被摩擦。伊欧菲斯的双腿分开，腹部汗湿，他用一只手压在勃起的浅红色性器上面，心不在焉地抚弄。过了一会儿，罗契抓住伊欧菲斯的臀部，全部送了进去，一直到小腹贴上伊欧菲斯的胯骨。他喘息出声，一只手按住床单，一阵快感从尾椎窜上后颈，睾丸抽紧着，感觉快射出来了。

_这次实在是太久了。太长时间没接触另外一个人的身体了。_

罗契腾出一只手，捏住阴囊，分散注意力。他等待了一会儿，一直到两腿之间的酥软感觉消退了一点，才重新开始抽送。伊欧菲斯好奇地打量着他，眼神深思熟虑。罗契低下头，舔舐他的下巴和脖子连接的地方，轻咬伊欧菲斯赤裸的胸膛。他舔了舔纹身，那里的皮肤比其他地方的体温要低一点，像是真的寄生着植物。罗契开始紧贴着伊欧菲斯，急促地耸动身体，同时轻咬伊欧菲斯肩上的树叶，用上了点力气，像是尝试能不能撕下来。伊欧菲斯呻吟出声，手指陷在他的头发里面，漫不经心地拉扯。他的呼吸掠过罗契的耳朵，罗契一个激灵，下身向前一推，从他的嘴里挤出一声虚弱的呜咽。肉欲的感觉漫过罗契的胸膛，他抓住伊欧菲斯的腰，粗暴地抽送了起来。罗契用嘴呼气，牙齿在伊欧菲斯嶙峋的身体上盲目地撕咬，汗水从他的下巴上滴落。伊欧菲斯的手按住罗契的肩膀，试图把他推开。

“慢点，”伊欧菲斯恶狠狠地命令，咬着牙，“我不能……”

罗契无视他，继续压下去，一直到下身紧贴着伊欧菲斯，使劲地捣进他紧绷的身体里面，压榨敏感而脆弱的地方。伊欧菲斯发出痛叫，然后逐渐变成了费劲的喘气，他的指甲掐进罗契的肩膀。罗契喘息着，捏住他胸膛上竖起的乳头，不留情地碾压。伊欧菲斯的脸偏向一边去，喘着气，凶狠的脸庞染上了情欲的味道。他的独眼潮湿，眼神涣散，右脸的疤痕在泛红的皮肤上皱起。

“我本来是要送你花的，但是看起来你更想被当成廉价婊子，”罗契说，喘息着，紧握住他的性器，感觉到伊欧菲斯的勃起随着他说出的话语抽动，“你是个被虐狂。有多少次你趴在小巷子的墙上，让别人干你，嗯？坏小子，狠角色。因为只要你摆出一幅小混混的架势，那根插在你屁股里面的鸡巴就不算数，是不是？”

“那……你他妈又是什么东西?”伊欧菲斯的嘴唇扭曲，露出一个刻薄的愉快笑容，“你是个变态，我看一眼就知道。罗契，你是个喜欢伤害别人的家伙。我知道你这种人。你们在床上表现总是很好，因为你们做不来除了这件事之外的任何事情。”

“很高兴我们达成了一致意见，现在我要伤害你了，”罗契说，“只是一点点。”

“恭候大驾。”伊欧菲斯说。

他们达成了一种默契。一切都变得闷热，黏糊而且混乱。伊欧菲斯的牙齿和指甲在罗契的身上抓挠和撕扯，野蛮地又踢又打，罗契制服了他，然后趴在他身后抽送。伊欧菲斯的背挺起，断断续续地发出痛楚的呻吟声，罗契流着汗，想起了前年维吉玛监狱暴动的时候——他被叫去现场，和特警们一起呆在警卫室里面，听着铁栏后面传来的叫骂声和歌声，看着无数卷筒纸从天上飘落。肾上腺素在血管里面飙升的感觉，和他胸膛深处的某种黑暗的东西总是能组成不和谐的二重唱，带来欣快，带来陶醉。除此之外，和陌生人上床只能算是替代品。他抓住伊欧菲斯的大腿，粗暴地朝夹住他的又湿又滑的狭窄入口捣去，顶在那里，下半身使劲地耸动。伊欧菲斯脊背上的肌肉纠结，蛇一样地扭动，他的腰耸起，手伸到了身下，急促地套弄性器。“操……妈的……”他呻吟，咬牙切齿。罗契按住伊欧菲斯的后脑勺，把他的脸朝枕头里面按，然后费劲地向前顶。他的睾丸抽搐着刺痛，难以忍受的酥麻感从他的下身弥漫开来。罗契呻吟出声，暴力的感觉在他的身体里面膨胀，伴随着他的心跳搏动，他闭上眼睛，控制住它。罗契松开手指，然后攥住伊欧菲斯的长发，使劲向后拉扯，伊欧菲斯的脖子仰起，叫出声来，罗契咬上他的颈侧，吐出一口湿热的呼吸。他感觉到一阵快感涌起，最后急促地抽送了几次，就不动了，淹没在愉悦的高潮里面。

过了一会儿，罗契回过了神来，全身上下都感觉迟滞而钝痛。他松开手，让软掉了的性器从伊欧菲斯的身体滑出来。伊欧菲斯翻过了身，面对着天花板，还在使劲地喘着气。他的眼神恍惚而遥远，半透明的精液斑痕涂满了小腹和胸膛。

罗契摘掉安全套，扔到垃圾桶里面。他用手背擦了擦脸，然后摇摇晃晃地下了床，走向浴室。

他花了差不多二十分钟洗完，毫不意外地在身上发现了一连串的红肿的抓痕和咬痕，不过没有什么是外套遮不住的。罗契留了点热水，然后裹上浴巾，然后离开了浴室。

有一会儿，他发现自己不太知道应该怎么面对伊欧菲斯。

_我通常不是这样的。我一般不会做到这种程度。我猜我可能有点……_ 不过是哪个，听起来都很像是借口。

实际上也确实是借口。

罗契抬起头，看到伊欧菲斯坐在床上，正在打量着什么。

“所以说你没结婚，”伊欧菲斯说，手里拿着的显然是罗契的皮夹，“还以为你是个深柜家暴男。”

“别碰我的东西。”罗契咆哮。

伊欧菲斯耸了耸肩，把皮夹扔到床上。

“也不是警察，”他问道，“所以你是啥？连环杀手？”

罗契摇了摇头。

“还有热水，”他说，“如果你要洗澡的话。”

伊欧菲斯傲慢地瞥了他一眼，然后下了床，不慌不忙从罗契身边挤过去，进了浴室。

_所以撒尿比赛又开始了。_

罗契再一次摇了摇头，在床上坐下，感觉筋疲力尽。

他收起皮夹，然后一头躺下。

“别睡着！我叫了客房服务，”浴室那边传来一个声音，“你得开下门。”

“啥？”罗契说。

“我叫了晚饭！记得付钱！”

罗契翻了个白眼。

他拿起电话，取消了客房服务。

浴室传来哼歌的声音。罗契听着，然后躺下了。

他思考有没有可能等下说服伊欧菲斯再做一次。

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

伊欧菲斯在上午十点的时候回到了他们最近侵占的那套公寓。

昨晚在伊欧菲斯洗过澡之后，罗契说服他又做了一次。在罗契昏睡过去的时候，伊欧菲斯发现了他取消了客房服务，只能又定了一次。作为报复，他点了菜单上最贵的套餐，接着在房间里面打发完了整个晚上，甚至还睡了几个小时。到了早上，罗契对他吼叫，要他付客房服务的钱，伊欧菲斯从容不迫地展示了空空如也的皮夹。

罗契脸上的表情十分精彩。

之后罗契拒绝给伊欧菲斯零钱，但是搭了他一段路进城，把他放在最近的地铁站。也许罗契并不像看起来那么糟。

伊欧菲斯琢磨着，打开了公寓门。席朗正在厨房里面，他转过头来，热情地对伊欧菲斯打了个招呼。

“嘿，老大！”他说，“我在煮鸡汤面，你要吃吗？”

“给我来一碗吧，”伊欧菲斯回答，踢掉靴子，懒洋洋地在沙发上躺下，“昨晚的约会怎么样？”

“很不错！我去超市买了些蜡烛和蛋糕，她挺开心的，”席朗兴高采烈地说，然后有点不好意思，“谢谢你昨晚把屋子让给我，麦当劳一定不怎么舒服。”

”唔，我配对到了一个有钱女人，然后我们去开了房，”伊欧菲斯说，翘起双腿，“她没怎么让我睡觉。”

“这样啊，那你先睡一会儿吧，等面煮好了我再叫你。”席朗说，看起来十分信服。

伊欧菲斯应了一声，然后拿出手机，没有新的信息，他挂在Ebay上的那套音响还是没人出价，也许得调低一点价格。他心不在焉地看了一会儿社交媒体，然后想起还有件事情没做。

他打开Google，输入维农·罗契。一秒之后，手机屏幕上出现了几千个搜索结果。

伊欧菲斯瞪着搜索页面，然后瞪着搜索页面的第一栏。

_我他妈上了个有自己的维基页面的人。_ 他想。 _该死的不是警察男。_

五分钟后，伊欧菲斯和席朗解释了自己必须立刻赶进城里，有一件十分要紧的事情。他搭车进了城，然后靠政府页面找到了罗契的办公大楼。门口有两个守卫，而且不吃“这里有份快递必须亲自交给……”把戏。伊欧菲斯绕着大楼转了一圈，然后在五楼窗户看到了一张他认得的脸——罗契。

罗契的办公室挨着防火梯，但是防火梯是悬空的。

伊欧菲斯思考了一下，然后看到了旁边的那棵树。

简单地说，在伊欧菲斯出现在罗契的窗外的时候，他觉得罗契经历了一次轻微的心脏病发作。罗契按着胸口，惊恐地看着他。

“搞什么鬼！”罗契咆哮，然后压低了声音，“你是怎么——”他瞥了一眼窗外，“——你是怎么上来的？”

“给我一千块，”伊欧菲斯说，依然蹲在防火梯上，“现金和支票都行。”

“啥？”罗契眨了眨眼。

“我知道了，你是个政客， _大人物，_ 我在Google上搜到了，”伊欧菲斯得意地说，“现在给我钱，我可以保证不说出去。”

他看到罗契又眨了眨眼。

“……可是我在上任的第一天就已经出柜了？”罗契说，声音困惑，“如果这就是你想表达的意思？你是想用我的性取向敲诈我吗？”

这次换伊欧菲斯眨了眨眼。

“撒谎。”他说，几乎是出于惯性。

“你是不是只看了Google的第一栏？再搜索一下，这次加上‘双性恋’或者‘泛性恋’，”罗契说，翻了个白眼。

伊欧菲斯拿出手机，输入了罗契建议的内容。

_是真的。_

“可——可是你约炮！”他厉声斥道。

“那我还上了我们部门的公益性感年历，”罗契摇了摇头，“你是哪个年代的人，1265年吗？”

“如果没什么其他事的话，请你离开，”他说，“我要工作。”

伊欧菲斯依然呆在防火梯上，看着长期饭票的梦想缓慢地飘走了。他摇了摇头，肾上腺素褪去之后，他现在只觉得饥肠辘辘，席朗的鸡汤面条变得非常有吸引力。伊欧菲斯起身，然后瞥到了罗契桌上放着的一盒打开的甜甜圈。

“那个你还要吃吗？”伊欧菲斯问道，指了指甜甜圈。

“要。”罗契说，”为什么你还在那儿？“

“全部都要吃？”

“听着，如果我给你一个的话，你会离开吗？”罗契问道，一脸不耐烦。

“我还要你的咖啡。”伊欧菲斯说。

罗契翻了个白眼。

他用纸巾包了甜甜圈，然后和装咖啡的纸杯一起递出了窗子。伊欧菲斯接过了食物，咬了一大口甜甜圈。然后他停了下来，想了一下。

“你明晚有空吗？”他问道。

FIN


End file.
